


Disappeared

by MirrorofErised



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorofErised/pseuds/MirrorofErised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had a girlfriend at Standford before Jessica, but he never thought he'd see her again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappeared

Sam hadn’t been at Stanford for more than a week when he met a girl that peeked his interest. Brianna Larson was a bubbly and very smart girl. Soon Sam and Brianna began spending a lot of time together, either studying or just hanging out on campus. Brianna was pretty and kind and nice. Their friendship was important to Sam and he didn’t want to mess it up. So, Sam never made a move. That is until one sunny day on campus.

Sam spotted Brianna talking to, and laughing with, one of their classmates. A guy by the name of James Trevor, who just so happened to be good looking AND shirtless at the moment.

Jealousy erupted in Sam when Brianna giggled and lightly touched James’ bare chest. He strode over and grabbed Brianna by her arm. ‘Can I steal her for a moment?’ He didn’t wait for an answer. ‘Thanks.’ He dragged her along and didn’t stop until they were out of sight behind one of the buildings.

Brianna finally pulled free from his grip. ‘What the hell Sam?!’ She rubbed the spot where he had grabbed her.

Sam was pacing back and forth lightly. ‘What were you talking to James about?’ He asked gritting his teeth slightly.

‘Jamie?’ She frowned. ‘He offered to teach me to surf this summer. Apparently he’s quite good.’ She watched him pace. ‘Why? Is something wrong?’

Sam kept pacing, shaking his head. His fists and jaw were clenched.

‘Sam.’ She grabbed his arm. ‘What’s going on with you?’

He stopped pacing and turned around to her. ‘What’s wrong with me?’ He looked agitated.  ‘You’re going around flirting with a shirtless guy right in front of everyone.’

She stared at him. ‘Wait. Are you..?’ She started.

Sam cut her off. ‘Jealous?’ He looked at her a few moments. ‘Yes.’ With that he grabbed a hold of her hips and pushed her against the wall.

Brianna gasped and just as she did that Sam kissed her lips roughly. His body pressed against hers. A moan escaped Brianna and she began to kiss back. Her hands reaching up over his chest into his hair. Sam lifted her up , forcing Brianna to wrap her legs around him. He reached a hand up to her breasts and began massaging, drawing muffled moans from the girl. The other hand reached into Brianna’s hair, tugging gently as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance inside Brianna’s mouth she pushed against his chest.

Finally he broke away from the heated exchange, panting. ‘N-not here, Sam.’ Brianna panted against his shoulder. ‘My room.’ She murmured and looked up at him grinning.

_-_

For two months their relationship was heated and passionate behind closed doors. Classmates thought them to be “cute” together and many of them were jealous.

Until one day, Brianna simply disappeared. She was gone and so were all of her things.


End file.
